


More or Less My Goddess.

by gingerieel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (i’ve no clue what i’m doing!), (submission to a cancelled zine!), Adorable, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, Romance, Short One Shot, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerieel/pseuds/gingerieel
Summary: Catra has some thoughts about her relationship with Adora that she’s afraid to share. Then again.. who can resist saying no to such a gorgeous face?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 105
Collections: Catradora Soulmates Zine





	More or Less My Goddess.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for the Catradora Soulmates Zine, however, the zine was unfortunately cancelled. I had originally posted this work with my other oneshot, but I think it’s better separated. I hope you enjoy it!

It wasn’t like anybody saw Catra staring.

If the light from the lingering moon didn’t help you drift to sleep, maybe the shooting stars or the soft sound of crickets would. Maybe it’d be the crisp autumn breeze that ruffled the trees, or the little cackle of a branch as it was disturbed from it’s mere slumber. The night was perfect. Almost picturesque. 

_Almost._

At some point during the night, the creaking of floorboards began echoing throughout Bright Moon, waking the lightest of sleepers. Catra included. It was almost comical, how fast she rolled over to snuggle closer to Adora— but Adora wasn’t there. Instead lie an empty spot in their all-too-fluffy bed, with the blanket pulled up as if somebody left it in a hurry. Catra wasn’t entirely used to depending on people yet, but who wanted to sleep alone when there was a perfectly wonderful person to snuggle with? 

The bitter cold of the floor compared to the warmth of her blanket sent shivers down Catra’s spine. She’d wandered a while, her ears pricked and her tail swinging to and fro. It seemed inevitable that she’d end up in front of Adora, however much she wanted to deny it. It made perfect sense for Adora to be sitting in the garden, and for Catra to wind up there. She went where Adora went. That was how it’d always been, and how it would probably always be. And now, she stood on a wood patio, her eyes soft and her fur puffed up to deter the wind. 

It wasn’t like anybody saw Catra staring, because Catra was certain nobody else was meant to be here. 

Adora looked too much like.. _Adora_ for anybody else to be here. For anybody else to be looking at her. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail, and had draped down her shoulders. Her blue eyes were narrowed but tired, as if she was determined in the most worn of ways. But why wouldn’t she be? That was Adora. 

She could’ve sat like that for hours. It was almost a talent of Catra’s, watching her. Her childhood friend. Enemy. Hero. _Whatever_ Adora was to her. The way her eyes trailed over Adora’s every curve, the way her mind took note of every action, every moment— it was almost entrancing. And tonight? Tonight made it all the better. The moon seemed to highlight her sides. The bed had frizzed up her hair. To Catra, _she_ was the definition of perfect. Somehow, Catra had been so enchanted that she didn’t notice Adora turn to her. Didn’t notice Adora’s eyes locking with her own, or Adora’s goofy smile crawling onto her face. _God,_ that smile. Could anybody smile better than Adora? 

“Hey, Catra.”

Catra winced. Oh. She was being spoken to. Whoops.

“Are you coming over here or what?” 

That was all she needed to hear to pick herself up. Within just a step or two, the looming scent of flowers invaded Catra’s nose. The garden was full of them. Roses, Lilies, Lavender; It was all sprouting out of the ground, spreading itself outward to hang over the path that led Catra to a little white bench. It wasn’t comfortable to sit on by any means, but it was bearable. It was better than standing, at the very least. Especially since Adora’s arm instinctively drew itself around Catra’s shoulder. That was nice. The next moment, though, wasn’t.

“We need to talk.”

Catra flinched. “We do?”

There was a pause. As if Adora was uncertain. Catra had been gone for a long while, sure, but she knew enough about Adora to know that she didn’t hesitate. That just— wasn’t her. 

“We never really.. _talked_ about anything that happened.”

“What is there to talk about?”

Catra’s tail whisked itself up onto the bench and settled lightly on Adora’s hand, as if trying to stop her. But she knew it wouldn’t work. With them, almost everything was destined to be trivial. And it would be for a while. And as much as Catra hated it, _despised_ it, they did have a lot to talk about. A _lot:_

Why did Adora have to be so open-minded?

“You aren’t acting like yourself.”

Why did she have to fix everything?

“You don’t ever tell me what’s wrong, but I know something’s going on. Everybody does.”

Why was Catra’s heart racing?

“You don’t sleep. I mean, you can’t even sit still. You’re always looking.. lost.”

Why was she in pain?

“I kept trying to shrug it off, but— I just can’t anymore.”

Catra shook her head and lifted a hand, shrugging Adora’s arm off her back. Her ears pinned down. Her tail began lashing. This wasn’t what she came out here to do, or what she wanted to hear. Her eyes drifted off as Adora kept talking. They drifted to the flowers. They watched as a rose succumbed to the changing season and lowered itself to the ground, where a single red petal found itself on the gravel. They lifted to stare at the nearest tree. Then the stars. Then the moon. Catra would look at _anything_ to avoid Adora’s gaze in this moment, would search for any source of comfort besides Adora’s quiet tone or inviting warmth. If she looked over, she’d be drawn in. If she met Adora’s eyes, touched Adora’s hand— she’d get stuck in the riptide that was Adora. She’d drown in the whirlpool of emotions that kept calling her name, kept _pleading_ for her arrival. But she wouldn’t give in.

She couldn’t.

“Stop pushing everybody away, Catra.” Adora whispered. She was begging, too. If it wasn’t obvious enough by her lowered figure, she could hear it in Adora’s voice. She _wanted_ Catra. Wanted to hold her, wanted to reason with her. Maybe more. She didn’t know. By the way her voice wavered with her next few sentences, it almost seemed like she couldn’t put it into words. “There are people that want to be here for you. People _meant_ to be there for you.”

“What, like you?” 

Catra gave in. 

She’d turned her head in the slightest, her narrowed eyes having turned to slits. And there was Adora, staring right back at her. Adora was too predictable sometimes. Catra always knew what she was thinking, what she’d say next. 

_“Yes,_ like me!” Adora huffed. Just as Catra expected. “Not everybody has what we have.”

“You don’t have to tell me that.”

“Then what do I have to tell you to get you to talk to me? Because everything I’ve said so far has been useless!”

Why was it getting so tense so fast? What was happening? Why did Catra not like it? Her eyes shut in an almost menacing way. She suddenly felt like she couldn’t breathe. Couldn’t think. _Stop it._ There came that little voice in the back of her head. _You don’t need her like you think you do, it said. She’ll leave you again. You know she will._

It kept talking. 

Adora did, too.

But Catra couldn’t hear. Catra couldn’t respond. She couldn’t. She _couldn’t,_ She felt a tug on her shoulder. A rough, panicked tug. _She couldn’t, she couldn’t—_

“Catra?”

Catra shook her head. Tears were forming. She didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. Why was this so hard for her? They were just trying to have a conversation, and here she was, messing it all up again. 

Adora, being Adora, didn’t hesitate to reach out and pull Catra into an all-too-warm hug. Catra couldn’t get out if she wanted to. She was stuck. Adora was rubbing her back with one hand, holding her head up with the other. She was still talking. Hushed whispers, nonsensical mumbles. But Catra wasn’t paying attention to those. She couldn’t get past everything _before_ it. People _meant_ for her? Adora? Why did that invoke something in her? Why did it stirr her insides in such a weird way? She didn’t know if it was right, didn’t know if it sat with her. It was such an Adora thing to say. But hadn’t Catra been thinking in a similar way earlier? 

“I don’t understand.”

Catra slowly pulled away from the hug as Adora’s hand slipped down to her cheek, caressing her soft skin and wiping what tears she had away. “What is it?” She murmured.

“I don’t know how you’re so.. confident. In us.”

A heavy sigh escaped Adora. Catra was— right, in a sense. There was a lot of history to shove through before her and Adora could be anything more than friends. Not to mention that what she was about to say was the _opposite_ of what Catra wanted to hear. But damn it, she was going to say it anyway.

“I just _am,_ Catra.” She states. “And you don’t have to be. You don’t have to see things the way I do. But I’ve always seen us as.. I dunno, something special.”

“What? Soulmates?” Catra snickers, a tiny smile cracking through her frown.

“ ..Yea. Soulmates. That sounds right.”

As Adora talks, Catra begins repositioning herself on the bench. She’s not comfy. Obviously. Even so, her ears have pricked off the top of her head, and her breathing has evened out enough to calm the rapid motions of her chest down. What else had she expected Adora to say? She knew her lover like the back of her hand. Of course she believed in stuff like that. She was a goof, after all. To Adora, this was the most serious thing in the world— but Catra could care less about putting a label on things. She just wanted Adora to be happy.

“I mean, everything plays out well in the end, doesn’t it? We were enemies for.. so, _so_ long, and now everything is okay.” She insists. “We’re together. I mean— no, we’re more than together. We’re here, right now, and even if it’s hard to admit, we mean something to each other. Don’t we?”

Catra nodded.

“It just fits.” 

And there they sat. Just thinking. Catra had her back turned to Adora, but even so, they couldn’t have been closer. With one of her shoulders colliding against Adora’s side and her ear twitching against Adora’s cheek, there was a shared sense of.. peace? Was it? Maybe this _was_ meant to be. And maybe, just maybe, Catra was okay with it. Because even if she didn’t want to admit it, she loved the girl behind her. She loved her to death. 

There was a little nudge against her hand. 

Catra looked down to see Adora holding out two blooming flowers of the lightest pink, one bent outward and in Catra’s direction. It was a small gesture. One that, to practically anybody else, wouldn’t mean much. But to Catra, it meant the world (and more). She couldn’t even pinpoint why. Maybe it was just the fact that Adora was thinking of her, even while she was right here. Or maybe it was more complicated. Maybe it was how Catra hadn’t even noticed that type of flower was in the garden at all. Maybe there was only one flower identical to her’s in the whole world. Or maybe she was just being silly. The tiniest of purrs rumbled in the back of her throat. In turn, Adora’s eyes drifted down to watch Catra. She couldn’t see her face, but just knowing she was there was enough.

“Hey Adora?”

“Hm?”

Catra’s tail tip flicked back and forth for just a moment. The tension in the air was slowly breaking down, slowly falling apart, without a trace. As if it’d never been there. 

“I think I like it.”

Adora quirked an eyebrow. “Like what?”

“Being your Soulmate.”

There was a moment of quiet. A moment where all the stars seemed to shine brighter. For Catra. For _them._ But Adora didn’t need the stars.

She had everything she wanted.

“I do, too.”


End file.
